Le Blanc et le Noir
by keikoku89
Summary: Et si Mello avait accepté de collaborer avec Near ? Comment ce serait déroulée leur cohabitation et leur enquête ? attention yaoi et lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Le Blanc et le Noir**

Disclaimer : Death Note et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne reçois pas d'argent pour avoir écrit ça, etc... (Pourquoi s'entêter à le dire de toute façon, personne ne le lis!)

Pairing : NearxMello dans cette ordre! (pour ce qui n'aurait pas compris, Near ) Seme et

Mello ) Uke)

Résumé : Et si Mello avait accepté de collaborer avec Near ?

Rated : M (du moins je crois)

Attention : je lis le manga en français donc malgré les spoils récupérés sur internet, les personnages risquent d'être légèrement différents du manga!

_PS : Tout le monde ayant un avis différent en ce qui concerne les âges de Mello et Near, j'ai décidé que dans ma fic ils auraient tout deux le même, c'est-à-dire 18 ans._

_RE-PS : Mon histoire débute au moment où Mello va voir Near au SPK. Comme je le préfère sans, Mello n'a pas de cicatrices et a obtenu ce qu'il donne à Near autrement._

_RE-RE-PS : Malgré quelques allusions à l'enquête Kira, ma fic est basée essentiellement sur la relation entre les deux personnages._

**ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH (HxH) DONC LES HOMOPHOBES PEUVENT SE BARRER!! J'ACCEPTE TOUS LES REWIEWS, CRITIQUES OU PAS, SAUF LES LEURS!! SUR CE BONNE LECTURE!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'histoire :

Mello pesta pour la énième fois en quelques minutes et croqua violemment dans sa

tablette de chocolat favorite. Voilà maintenant une qu'il était dans cette putain de ruelle à

regarder l'immeuble d'en face sans pour autant arriver à y entrer. l'immeuble faisant

office de QG au SPK. L'immeuble secret abritant le mystérieux N. L'immeuble de Near,

son rival. Mello avait, grâce à sa position au sein d'un groupe mafieux et à son

intelligence hors pair, récupéré une information cruciale sur Kira. Near l'ayant aidé d'une

information il y a quelques temps et Mello refusant d'avoir contracté une quelconque

dette surtout envers Near, était venu lui rendre la pareille. Simplement, facile à dire mais

pour agir...

"Foutu sens de l'honneur" grogna-t-il en traversant d'un pas décidé l'avenue tout en se

faisant discret. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce qu'on le voit apporter quelque chose

à son pire ennemi. Pénétrant dans l'immeuble et apercevant des soldats en faction, Mello

soupira et mordit dans sa tablette.

Near, assis comme à son habitude par terre, terminait méticuleusement son petit puzzle

de 20 000 pièces blanches. Il était allé aussi loin que l'on pouvait mais maintenant,

l'affaire Kira piétinait. Near avait l'étrange impression d'être dans un carrousel sans

possibilité de descendre. Etrange. Near n'étant pas un génie pour rien en conclut qu'il lui

manquait forcément un élément. Un élément very important. Il entamait un nouveau

puzzle, son moment favori, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, attirant son attention.

Une silhouette de taille moyenne entra dans la pièce et claqua sèchement la porte derrière

elle. Des cheveux blonds cendrés tombant légèrement sur des yeux marron clairs, une

peau pâle pourvue d'un nez droit et d'une bouche pliée en un rictus haineux finissant par

s'ouvrir pour mordre avec délice une tablette de chocolat. Near le reconnut avant même

de le voir et réprima un sourire derrière son apparente impassibilité. Mello, le blond

turbulent de Wammy's House. aussitôt que le blond se fut arrêté, toutes les personnes

armées présentes dans la pièce dégainèrent et le mirent en joug. Celui-ci eut un rire

moqueur.

"Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, ce serait déjà fait commença-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Que fais-tu là ? demanda nerveusement Lidner. Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Pars

immédiatement ou je tire !

Dans mon immense générosité, je t'ai apporté quelque chose dont tu as surement besoin

le zombie reprit-il comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

Ainsi tu l'as répondit Near.

Ouais."

Mello mit la main dans sa poche et toutes les personnes à l'exception de Near et

lui-même se crispèrent. Il ressortit tranquillement une enveloppe qu'il jeta aux pieds de

Near. Near tendit lentement la main afin de saisir le paquet sans prendre en compte les

avertissements de ces "gardes du corps". Puis il l'ouvrit du bout des doigts et sortit

doucement quelques photos et papiers. Mello, une grosse veine vibrante sur sa tempe,

arrivait à la limite de sa patience malheureusement très courte.

"Trêve de bouffonneries. j'ai payé ma dette, je ne te dois plus rien. Au plaisir de ne jamais

te revoir ricana le blond en tournant énergiquement les talons.

Et si tu restais ? demanda soudainement le jeune homme accroupi. Reste.

Pour quoi faire ? Voir ta sale tronche chaque jour que Dieu fait ?! Savoir que tu existes

est déjà une torture bien suffisante.

Associons-nous. Tous les deux nous égalons L. Ensemble, nous surpassons L. Nous

pourrons alors résoudre l'affaire Kira.

Toi et moi, associés ? C'est une mauvaise blague ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et surtout

pas de la tienne !

Tu es incapable de battre Kira. Il est trop fort pour toi. Tu vas mourir ici même, dans

cette ville. Regarde la vérité en face.

C'est les embrouilles que tu cherches ?! Je vais te mettre un ou deux coups de poing

dans la gueule, histoire de te remettre les idées en place !

À moins que tu ne sois tellement mauvais que tu ne craignes qu'en t'associant avec moi,

je découvre que tu n'es qu'un esprit quelconque ?

Non, un ou deux ce ne sera pas suffisant. Je vais plutôt te faire ta fête ! Et dans ton

intérêt, cesse de dire des conneries !

Prouve-moi le contraire. Fais-moi avoir tort.

Très bien. Tu vas t'en mordre les c! Mais seulement pour l'affaire Kira ! Après

ça, je disparais et tu me fous la paix, ne ? Et puisque tu es si fort, toutes les charges

retenues contre moi par la police japonaise doivent être abandonnées.

D'accord. Mais en échange, tu vis ici et on enquête 18h/24h et 7j/7. Et ce n'est pas

négociable. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ne sommes-nous pas anciens camarades d'orphelinat ? Tu

devrais avoir l'habitude.

Tu es gonflé. C'est toi qui me demande de m'associer avec toi et tu imposes tes

conditions. Je laisse couler pour cette fois mais il n'y aura pas de deuxième. Je suis

d'accord du moment que tu évites de traîner dans mes pieds et que tu restes bien

sagement avec tes jouets ainsi il n'y aura aucun problème."

Mello tourna une fois pour toute les talons et partit chercher ses affaires chez lui en

prenant bien soin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi.

Son sac à la main, en route pour le SPK, il soupira. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Ce

sale zombie l'avait à peine provoqué et lui avait foncé droit dans le mur ! En vérité, il lui

avait fait faire exactement ce qu'il voulait. Mais malgré cela, Mello était un homme de

paroles et ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il allait devoir supporter le cloporte

apathique jusqu'à ce que Kira soit derrière les barreaux. Vivement la fin de l'enquête !

Near, de nouveau seul après le départ de Mello, se permit un minuscule sourire. Ce cher

Mello était décidément trop imprévisible. Near, quant il avait formulé sa demande,

pensait sincèrement que celui-ci refuserait, par simple esprit de contradictions. Et s'il

avait autant insisté, c'était dans l'unique but d'entendre râler le blond comme au bon

vieux temps. Near, contrairement au blond, ne détestait pas ce dernier. Il trouvait même

depuis Wammy's House qu'il était l'une des seules personnes digne de son intérêt. Mais

le blondinet rebelle avait accepté. Near regarda autour de lui et soupira. Son petit lieu de

vie tranquille allait vite être chamboulée. En fait réalisa-t-il, sa vie avait déjà pris un

tournant inattendu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_C'est tout pour cette fois! Je tiens à dire un merci à ma best (qui se reconnaîtra) pour son soutien et son avis!! J'espère qu'on se tapera encore pleins de délires sur des scènes Mello/Near!!_

_Sinon, je posterai la suite au cours de la semaine prochaine normalement mais je ne sais pas quand, je travaille sur le suspense!! :D (Merci Gad!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, deux ou trois petites choses avant de mettre la suite de cette histoire :

Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'avais prévu de mettre la suite jeudi mais j'ai d'énormes problèmes de connexion avec un de mes ordinateurs donc j'ai pas pu je suis désolée!! en plus j'avais mon bac blanc donc c'était un peu just sorry! :D

Ensuite, réponses aux différents rewiews que j'ai reçu :

**Pour Kaori-same et Djilwen**, qui ont dans l'ensemble mis la même chose lol : La mise en page du premier chapitre est complètement et définitevement out, je sais! si elle est ainsi c'est pour une raison toute simple; je suis une merde sur la publication de nouvelle fic sur ce site! j'avais écrit sur un fichier et j'ai juste fait un copier-coller (c'est ma spécialité!) quand j'ai vu la mise en page pourrave, je l'ai effacé et republié mais ça me refaisait toujours la même chose! doc j'ai abandonnée. mais ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant j'ai compris le système!(pas trop tôt, mais je suis longue à la détente!) Pour les personnages que vous voudriez in character, je comprend. J'ai donc essayé de les faire plus dans le perso d'origine mais j'y suis pas arrivée! Sachant que le tome 9 n'est pas encore sorti dans ma région, je n'ai pas pu "étudiée" le comportement des personnages mais grâce à internet, je connais celui de Mello petit! (c'est cool internet!) C'est pourquoi afin de satisfaire tout le monde, je vais poursuivre cette fic avec des personnages ooc et que je ferais une autre fic où ils seront "eux-même" lol(d'ici là, les tomes 9 et 10 seront surement sortis donc ce sera plus facile! :D) Pour les âges des persos je suis innocente! je vous assure que je savais vraiment pas qu'ils avaient cette différence! j'étais allée voir sur plusieurs blogs et j'ai vu plusieurs âges différents comme j'arrivais pas à décider ce que je prendrais, j'ai pris des âges imaginaires! C'est con, je sais! lol Enfin, pour Near seme, c'est juste que je trouvais que des fics avec Mello seme donc j'ai voulu voir comment ce serait l'inverse :D

**Pour Alia Zanetsu** : T'as vu, dans cette suite j'ai mis des tirets!! (mdr c'est normal il ya aucun perso qui parle!!) Je te dédicace ce chapitre, ton message m'a faite beaucoup rire!

Merci à toutes pour vos rewiews et conseils!! C'était très gentil et ça m'a fait très plaisir!!

Et maintenant, la suite!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La visite sommaire (une chambre, une salle de bain, une cuisine, un salon et le poste de surveillance) de l'appartement se déroula sous les critiques acerbes d'un Mello déchainé qui affirmait tour à tour que le zombie avait un goût de chiotte, aucune personnalité ou une associabilité exacerbée le faisant se tenir à l'écart de tout être-vivant. Une fois que Mello eut posé à contrecoeur, quasiment à reculons, ses affaires dans la chambre de Near, c'est à dire la seule de l'appartement, ils partirent tous les deux au poste de surveillance, la pièce principale où les attendait tous les membres du SPK. Near, qui ne se souciait en aucun cas des sentiments des autres, ne prit pas la peine de présenter Mello d'ailleurs celui-ci se serait énervé et Mello ne jugea pas utile de le faire méprisant de toute manière ces minables et leurs opinions. Ainsi, Mello rejoignit le SPK et compléta l'équipe du plus grand détective du moment, bien décidé à prouver sa supériorité une fois pour toute.

Le soir venu, tous les membres du SPK ayant regagnés leurs demeures, Near et Mello se retrouvèrent seuls. Mello, bien qu'épuisé, ne voulait absolument pas s'arrêter avant Near, fierté oblige. Ce dernier ayant saisi le pouquoi du comment, consentit à stopper l'enquête du jour bien qu'il ne fut point fatigué mais il n'en toucha pas un mot au blond par lassitude d'avoir à supporter une nouvelle crise de nerfs. Il partit cuisiner quelque chose (veux qu'il soit différent de L), sachant que Mello ne le ferait certainement pas tandis que celui-ci allait à la douche. Quand il ressortit, Near venait tout juste de finir de faire à manger. Il grimaça de dégoût et refusa tout d'abord catégoriquement de toucher à son assiette. Puis voyant qu'il n'aurait rien d'autre; il ne pouvait pas commander et ne savait pas faire la cuisine; comprenant que se laissait mourir de faim n'était pas une solution pour vaincre l'autre minable, il se résiqna à son triste plat qu'il trouva en réalité étonnament délicieux mais se garda bien de le faire remarquer. Sitôt le repas achevé dans un silence parfait d'un côté et des injures de l'autre, Near débarrassa la table et partit faire un puzzle dans le salon. Mello se contenta de sortir son assiette et d'attraper une tablette de chocolat dans le placard dont les réserves avaient été faites en prévision de son arrivée. Il hésita entre ignoré le nabot qui était non seulement son rival d'esprit mais aussi de physique puisqu'il était plus grand (s'il est seme, vaut mieux qu'il soit plus grand je trouve!) ou lui proposer non exiger un duel en profitant de l'occasion pour lui mettre la pâtée, le ridiculisait et devenir le number one. Seconde proposition acceptée à l'unanimité. Trop tentante. Se rengorgeant comme un coq, Mello partit au front ordonnant la mise en application d'une partie d'échec contre le zombie, partie qui dura plus de trois heures et ne se termina que pour cause de fatigue extrème d'un des joueurs ce qui selon lui le fit perdre. Battu lamentablement, blessé dans son orgueil, Mello tenta de sortir la tête haute, fier comme un paon et partit se coucher en jurant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus, qu'à cause du sale zombie, il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit. Cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait comme un loir. Near rangea les pièces d'échec, termina son puzzle, se doucha puis finalement se coucha en pensant que décidement non, il ne regrettait pas la venue de Mello car les juex d'échecs avaient beaucoup plus d'intérêt quand il y participait et bein sûr, perdait.

Le lendemain, Mello fut réveillé au alentour de 6H30 par le zombie qui annonça qu'ils devaient travailler afin d'arrêter Kira dans les plus brefs délais. Mello, naturellement de mauvaise humeur mais encore plus au réveil, hurla, tempêta après Near, arguant qu'il avait besoin de se reposer et pas de voir sa face repoussante dès l'aube. Malheureusement rien n'y fit et il dût se lever, s'habiller et déjeuner en un temps limité quand bien même il fit exprès de trainer la patte. La journée se déroula plutôt bien mis à part les quelques dizaines de disputes à sens unique se déroulant comme ceci : Mello parlait; Near ne disait rien; Mello s'énervait; Near jouait; Mello l'insultait; Near ne le regardait pas puis Mello, à bout, croquait férocement dans sa tablette de chocolat tandis que Near enroulait une mêche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Arrivé alors le soir où ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux et ils vivaient alors séparément mais en se croisant pour finir par se défier. Puis Mello partait se coucher plus souvent perdant que gagnant et s'endormait. Near faisait sa toilette et partait à son tour retrouver son lit.

Une routine s'installa et elle aurait pu durer un très long moment si deux mois après le début de leur cohabitation n'était pas survenu un élément "pertubateur". C'était en plein été, au moins d'Août. La chaleur, pratiquement subsaharienne, était si lourde qu'on était obligés de porter le moins de vêtements possibles, sous peine de mourir étouffé. Mello et Near avaient fini par s'habituer au train-train quotidien et ne faisaient donc quasiment plus attention l'un à l'autre lors de l'éxécution des tâches quotidiennes. C'est pourquoi Near, après le déroulement habituel de la soirée, ne s'attendait pas à l'évènement qui survint. Alors qu'il allait tranquillement à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bienvenue avec la chaleur étouffante, il eut la surprise en ouvrant la porte de découvrir Mello, dos à lui, entièrement nu et encore mouillé, qui sortait de la douche. Near ne faisant naturellement que très peu de bruit, Mello ne l'avait pas entendu et ne s'était donc pas recouvert. Near admira alors avec beaucoup d'étonnement et une pointe d'émerveillement le dos nu de son rival. Légèrement musclé; assez pour qu'on ne le prenne pas pour une fille malgré sa fine taille. Magnifique et légèrement luisant, Near frissonna et fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de poser sa main dessus. Son regard descendit lentement jusqu'aux hanches étroites et il se passa inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvres pour les humidifier. Puis, perdu dans la contemplation de cette taille androgyne, il remarqua une goutte qui glissait et suivit sa course des yeux. Lentement, elle roula jusqu'aux fesses et disparut entre elles. Il déglutit et une chaleur intense partit se loger dans son bas-ventre. Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de ce fessier musclé et appétissant. Comme hypnotisé, il tendit la main pour le toucher. Il se rendit compte à la dernière seconde de ce qu'il allait faire et sortit le plus discrètement et également le plus vite possible. Adossé à un mur, le feu à une certaine partie de son anatomie, il essaya de se remémorer la situation clairement. Mello l'avait-il vu ? Impossible de savoir. Il avait beau y réfléchir encore et encore, tout lui échappait. La seule chose dont il se souvenait était cette image, ce _dos_ qui restait gravé dan sa tête comme imprimé sur sa rétine. Dans un sursaut de reprise mentale de soi, il se dit qu'il délirait, travaillait trop et devait surement prendre un peu de repos. Il se coucha sans se doucher, en pensant que demain tout irait mieux. Tout redeviendrait _normal_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Pour la suite, je la posterai peut-être vendredi sinon dimanche prochain. _

_Bisouxxxx J'espère que vous avez aimé!! :D N'hésitez pas à me le dire!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite!!

Désolé pour le retard mais je suis d'une flemmardise qui dépasse l'entendement :D On pourrait croire que parce que c'est la fin de l'année, les profs se détendraient un peu mais c'est tout le contraire! Ces sadiques n'ont jamais autant demandé de travail!! Pas de repos pour les élèves! Ils vont nous tuer à la tâche!! (sort et va casser du sucre sur la dos des profs ailleurs T.T)

Bref, je mets la suite en espérant qu'elle est pas trop nulle :p C'est un peu galère parce qu'en plus en ce moment je suis sur plusieurs projets donc... je fais le maximum! Mais est-ce suffisant ? Chiotte suis trop nulle

Alia Zanetsu : Merci pour ton com! ça fait super plaisir! Et pour la dédicace, tu crois qu'on m'a forcée ? 00 Pour la faute, j'avais pas remarqué lol pourtant je me suis relue je crois :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malheureusement, ce fut pire le lendemain. Tout d'abord, quand Near réveilla Mello, il se rendit compte que celui-ci dormait en boxer à cause de la chaleur. Near déglutit difficilement et partit prendre une douche bien froide. Ensuite, il constata avec effarement combien Mello portait des vêtements provoquants : en cuir noir, serrés autour de son corps. Mais le pire fut dans la salle de surveillance, alors que toute l'équipe était réuni. Mello se pencha en avant pour farfouiller dans une commode et Near eut un gros plan gratuit sur une croûpe ferme et rebondie magnifiquement sexy moulée par le cuir noir de son propriétaire. Impossible pour Near d'en détâcher les yeux. Il avait l'impression que leur léger balancement sensuel l'appellait, le suppliant de coller son membre raidi tout contre elle. Une minute ! Son membre raidi ? **J'ai un sérieux problème** se dit Near qui consentit à s'arrâcher à la contemplation du postérieur de Mello pour effectuer un "repli stratégique" vers la salle de bain.

Arrivé là-bas, il se rendit qu'il avait eu chaud : non seulement son pantalon, pourtant large, était déformé par une érection énorme mais en plus, il était victime d'un début d'une hémoragie nasale ! Il soupira et se décida à s'occuper de son "petit problème". Il passa sa main sous son pantalon, nullement gêné par une telle situation et empoigna fermement la source de son désir ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher d'imaginer que ce fût la main d'un certain blond. À cette pensée, son excitation doubla de volume et il se mordit la lèvres pour étouffer d'éventuels gémissements tandis qu'il exécutait rapidemment ce qu'il considérait comme une "basse besogne". Au moment où il se libéra, ce fut avec l'image d'un Mello nu de dos dans la tête. Il se rhabilla et se décida à regagner la salle de surveillance sans porter plus d'importance à cet "incident".

De toute façon, cela n'avait absolument aucun lien avec cet énervant blondinet; s'il avit eu son image, c'était simplement car Mello était la seule personne qu'il avait vu un peu découverte.

Malheureusement; la libido surexcité du génie ne le lâcha plus et il se retrouva sans cesse avec des fantasmes plein la tête, mettant en scène lui et son colocataire blond dans les rôles principaux. Mais Near, grâce à son comportement impassible, parvint à se maitriser évitant ainsi de sauter sur Mello ce qui l'aurait bien évidemment trahi. Il ne laissa rien filtrer du tout, en bon professionnel.

Et 10 mois passèrent dans cette optique...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant cette longue période, bien que ne sachant pas le désir de Near pour sa personne, Mello avait à son tour développé une irrésistible attraction pour le jeune homme en blanc. Ce n'était bien évidemment pas dû à la personnalité du zombi mais bel et bien à son drôle de corps, caché sous des vêtements trop large laissant une grande place à l'imagination. Pourtant Mello avait eu un bref aperçu des jambes musclées de Near lorsque celui-ci s'était accidentellement blessé (Non, non, ce n'était en aucun cas Mello qui avait poussé l'étagère contenant tous ces bibelots immondes) Surprise!

Le choc passé (Non, Mello n'avait absolument pas bavé sur les superbes jambes de Near), il avait tout d'abord tenté de nier son désir, totalement anormal et répugnant selon lui. Puis, il s'était posé des question (genre : Mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter une telle atrocité ?!) et en fin de compte, avait dû admettre cette étrange émotion à contrecoeur en se justifiant mentalement comme quoi ce n'était pas du tout de sa faute (saleté de corps qui le trahissait) et que les zombies ne sont normalement pas sexy.

Accaparés par leur propre désir, aucun des deux n'avaient su voir sa réciprocité pourtant évidente pour des génies comme eux, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de dissimulation plus ou moins réussies.

Ainsi, ils souhaitaient tout deux éviter d'être "repéré" par l'autre en pestant en même temps contre les émotions inoportunes qui persistent.

Leurs pensées différaient toutefois, changeant leur vision des évènements. Alors que Near n'avait rien contre le fait de concrétiser un jour ce délicieux penchant, Mello refusait cette aberration, le simple fait d'imaginer passer au stade supérieur avec Near et son orgueil se rebellait. Désirer Near était contre-nature. Il était rebuté par cette idée; pas physiquement bien sûr mais psychologiquement. Pourvu qu'il oublit ce triste besoin et que tout redevienne comme avant : il s'en contentait parfaitement. Il haissait Near et tout le monde était satisfait, lui le premier!

Cela aurait pu se bloquer dans cette situation instable mais un élément vint perturber les cachotteries et autres mensonges bien huilés.

Un jour, tandis que l'équipe entière excepté Near et Mello avait déserté l'immeuble, nos deux protagonistes se retrouvèrent seuls dans la même pièce, la dite pièce étant minuscule. Sachant que laisser un Mello avec un énorme complexe d'infériorité et un esprit de compétition inégalé dans le lieu où se trouve déjà la personne qui lui est supérieure n'est pas recommandé pour risque de pétage de plombs, ce qui devait arriver arriva : la discussion dégénéra rapidemment.

"Il faut mettre la main sur les complices de ce prétendu dieu, cela nous permettra de récupérer le Death Note et d'abattre Kira commença Mello. Il faut trouver de qui il s'agit et se rapprocher du suspect. Peut-être même lui faire savoir que nous savons qui il est. S'il est sous pression, il commettra sûrement une erreur!

-Ce n'est pas une solution envisageable. Nous ignorons encore l'étendue de son pouvoir. Il peut très bien avoir plusieurs cahiers. Prendre le risque de montrer son visage est trop dangereux contra Near.

-Personne ne connaît nos véritables noms. C'est un risque que je suis prêt à courir.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de mettre nos vies en danger...

-C'est la meilleure solution que nous ayons! La seule! s'entêta Mello.

-Tu es trop impulsif. Tu devrais apprendre à maîtriser tes émotions" trancha Near.

Ce fûrent les mots de trop pour les pauvres nerfs de Mello. Un rictus furieux sur les lèvres et avec un rugissement de colère, Mello se jeta sur Near, l'attrapant par sa chemise et le collant brutalement contre lui, leurs visages séparés par 10 malheureux centimètres.

"L'union de la réflexion et de l'impulsivité est la meilleure des méthodes pour obtenire des résultats (:D)" arqua Mello.

Les yeux légèrement aggrandis par la surprise, le bas-ventre en feu et le sang pulsant dans ses veines, Near répliqua :

"La meilleures des méthodes pour obtenir des résultats ? Dans ce cas, on va vérifier ça tout de suite..."

Submergé par l'excitation et s'interrogeant aussi sur la théorie de Mello, le blanc l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur.

Mello voulut le repousser, l'insultait et le ridiculisait histoire de lui faire passer définitivement l'envie douteuse de le coller d'aussi prêt mais fût dans l'incapacité totale de le faire puisque le génie aux cheveux blanc avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne l'empêchant de hurler son indignation dont une infime part était dû à sa position de _dominé_. Le blond tenta de le frapper malgré sa propre envie, _fierté oblige,_ tandis que l'albinos lui léchait déjà sensuellement les lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le mordre mais ce fût une très mauvaise idée : le zombie en profita pour y insérer sa langue qui partit visiter les amydales du beau blond. Perdant sa combativité à une vitesse affolante suite à cette intrusion, c'est qu'il s'y prenait comme un dieu le bougre, Mello se laissa légèrement dépasser par les évènements et subit passivement "l'agression" de Near. Puis, son esprit ne put s'empêcher d'entrer en mode "compétition" et il lutta pour la dominance du baiser, répondant avec sa fougue coutumière en aggripant fermement les épaules de Near, celui-ci le tenant déjà par la taille.

Intérieurement ravi que sa "victime" désormais consentante participe plus activement, Near qui adorait en vérité taquiner Mello, resserra son emprise et força Mello à pencher sa tête en arrière l'empêchant de prendre le contrôle.

Grognant, Mello eut tout à coup une idée. Il se pressa langoureusement contre Near, son corps épousant parfaitement celui de l'autre, provoquant à souhait. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut la décharge électrique intense qui traversa son corps à ce contact. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner violemment, se maudissant d'être si réceptif alors que le génie aux cheveux blancs n'avait pas l'air affecté.

Cependant, Mello ignorait que Near avait lui aussi ressenti ce délicieux courant et que s'il ne montrait aucune émotion malgré l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait, c'était plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Habitué à être aussi indifférent et froid qu'un iceberg, ce n'est pas une attraction qui briserait son self-control, fruit d'une dizaine d'années de pratique. Voulant tout de même ressentir à nouveau ces frissons inconnus qui réchauffait son être, l'albinos frotta rapidemment son bassin et son torse contre ceux du blond, faisant lentement reculer ce dernier en vue de l'acculer dans un coin.

La maîtrise de soi de Mello s'était vite fait la malle quant à son orgueil démesuré, il avait tout simplement exploser sous la pression et ne restait plus que des fragments infinitésimaux. Assailli par un torrent de sensations, il ne pensait plus qu'aux longs haletements que lui faisait pousser ce corps qui se frottait contre lui.

Soudain, une friction plus puissante que les précédentes poussa Mello contre le bord d'une table. Il buta puis bascula en arrière entraînant Near avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre dans une position des plus équivoque : le blond allongé sur la table, l'albinos entre ses jambes, légèrement penché vers lui. L'action se suspendit quelques secondes où ils se fixèrent, cherchant à lire en l'autre.

Puis, ils reprirent dans un même ensemble, accélérant le rythme. Les hauts furent à moitié déchirés, arrachés à leur propriétaire et jetés à travers la pièce. Near mordilla les lèvres de Mello, descendant vers son cou pour finir par migrer sur les deux petites boules de chair rosée, les faisant rouler sous ses dents avec force sous les gémissements rauques de son partenaire.

Ce dernier n'aimant décidemment pas rester inactif, s'empressa d'oter le pantalon de l'albinos après avoir lentement glisser ses mains sur son torse. Il posa brutalement sa main sur le renflement du boxer blanc de Near, pressant ainsi la bosse formée et recevant en réponse un court halètement, malheureusement vite maîtriser. Impatient, il plongea finalement sa main dans le boxer et attrapa le membre raidi qui s'y trouver, emtamant une masturbation ferme et rapide. Les gémissements mal contenus de Near l'énivrèrent et il ne se rendit même pas compte que celui-ci l'avait déshabillé. Il reprit conscience de l'action qui se déroulait au moment où le génie aux cheveux blancs commençait à s'occuper de son "problème" d'une main tandis qu'il léchait sensuellement les doigts de l'autre qui redescendirent mouillés direction... ses fesses! Les doigts dilatèrent sommairement son entrée alors que l'albinos attrapant l'une des mains du blond qui jonglait avec ses testicules, la coquine refusant de s'arrêter. À bout, Near le pénétra d'un coup , lui tirant un cri de douleur vite remplacé par des cris de plaisir sous les puissants coups de reins que lui prodiguait son "coéquipier". Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il se ferait pilonner par Near et qu'il adorerait ça, Mello aurait surement rigolé puis il aurait brisé les doigts de la main de l'imprudent pour lui apprendre à ne pas se foutre de la gueule du grand Mello. Et voilà où il en était maintenant...

Des cris incontrôlables tels que "plus vite" ou "plus fort" légèrement plus aigus que d'ordinaire sortaient de la bouche du blond. Ils jouïrent l'un après l'autre, Mello le premier, et s'écroûlèrent épuisés sur la table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Aucune tendresse ses deux là :p _

_c'est mon tout premier lemon alors please soyez sympa!! Je préfère pas mettre de date pour la suite vu comme je les respecte :p_

_Et des petits rewiews svp?? :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à toutes les revieweuses, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur et ça incite une flemmarde comme moi à mettre la suite!!

Désolé pour cette attente mais j'ai deux autres fics sur le feu (une autre de Death Note et une de Devil Devil) alors je fais tout ce que je peux pour satisfaire mes lectrices et continuer à me libérer de mes idées envahissantes!! :D

Cette suite est totalement bizarre je sais pas pourquoi j'ai une ces idées mais j'ai pondu ça!! Sorry ça par un peu dans du délire délirium!!

Enfin, pour la suite envoyez-moi des reviews ou un rappel sinon je risque carrément d'oublier (loool on y croit) car je vais bientôt commencer les révisions du Bac (d'ici quelques jours) et je serais très prise. donc avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge atteint d'Alzeimer je vais complètement zapper!! :p

Bisouxx et courage pour lire la suite!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mello émergea quelqueq heures plus tard, blotti sous les couettes de son lit. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et constata avec étonnement qu'il était approximativement midi. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux à cause de la luminosité puis fronça les sourcils et abaissa ses paupières comme sous le coup d'une réflexion particulièrement prenante. Que faisait-il dans son lit ? Comment avait-il attérit ici ? Mais surtout, que diable avait-il pu se passer hier soir ? Son plus récent souvenir remontant au repas de la veille, il se massa les tempes, espérant une quelconque réminiscence. Même partielle, cela lui aurait convenu. Au point où il en était de toute façon !

Après un moment, il soupira et releva les couvertures pour se découvrir nu sous les draps. Légèrement perplexe et un peu inquiet, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en priant très fort Dieu, en lequel il ne croyait pourtant pas, de ne pas avoir fait une bourde. Il passa devant le miroir en se demandant vaguement pourquoi il ressentait un léger malaise lorsqu'il marchait et plus particulièrement au niveau de son postérieur. Il entra dans la douche et tourna le robinet pour se recevoir des trombes d'eau glacées. Il poussa un petit cri tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin et jura. Evidemment encore un coup de ce sale zombie de Near ! Ce débile ! Quel type normalement constitué irait prendre un douche gelée pour... pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Haussant les épaules, il attrapa le savon et commença par se laver les jambes. Alors qu'il remontait vers le haut, il remarqua une tâche suspecte de couleur violette sur sa cuisse. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, il se pencha plus en avant et inspecta la dîte tâche qui avait une troublante ressemblance avec un suçon... Impossible ! C'était simplement un bleu. Il utilisa toutes ses réserves d'auto-persuasion et parvint à se convaincre qu'il avait dû heurter une commode ou une table. Soufflant un bon coup, il entreprit de continuer le "lavage intégral" de son corps et arriva inévitablement à ses fesses douloureusement présentes. Cependant, après avoir passé sa main dessus, il eut la surprise de voir autre chose que le savon dans sa main ouverte. En effet une étrange substance visqueuse et blanchâtre dégoulinait sur ses doigts. Mais qu'est-ce que...?

C'est à ce moment précis que Mello eut le raisonnement et la déduction de sa vie : **lui et Near seuls hier soir + lui nu sous les draps + mal aux fesses + tâche suspecte + douche gelée + substance visqueuse merde, merde, merde, merde, MERDE !!**

Un hurlement sonore retentit à cet instant à travers tout l'appartement, faisant trembler les fenêtres et déchirant les tympans de tout le SPK réuni dans la salle de contrôle. Ceux-ci, déjà surpris, faillirent tomber à la renverse sous le choc lorsque Mello braiya un : "Salaud ! J'aurai ta peau !" alors que Near lâchait simplement un : "On dirait que Mello est réveillé." tout en empilant des cartes. Rouge de fureur, le blond sortit de la salle de bain après un rapide passage devant la glace où il avait constaté l'ampleur des dégâts an claquant la porte le plus fort possible, manquant de se couper un orteil. Il atteint le paroxysme de sa colère lorsqu'il lui fallut choisir d'autres vêtements qu'habituellement. La cause ? Un énorme suçon violet qui colorait sa jugulaire ! Hors de question que l'on voit cette horeur ! Maudissant Near et imaginant mille et une tortures, il enfila finalement ses vêtements noirs et dû se résoudre à ajouter une écharpe pour compléter sa tenue. Puis il marcha ou plutôt se traîna lourdement jusqu'à la salle de surveillance. Devant la porte, toute sa fureur lui revint et il la poussa avec une telle violence qu'elle faillit sortir de ses gonds. À la vue de Near tranquillement installer par terre avec un jeu, Mello hésita entre lui arrâcher ses stupides yeux morts puis lui faire bouffer et lui roulait le patin du siècle en lui arrachant ses habits car, mon dieu oui, il était diablement sexy ! Se repprochant sa faiblesse, Mello finit comme toujours par repporter la faute sur Near. "_Tout est de sa faute_ !" ragea t-il. Et c'est ainsi que débuta l'opération "enfoncer le zombie pour se sentir mieux".

"Encore par terre ? La cloporte se prend pour une carpette ?! Ou bien as-tu enfin compris où était ta place, c'est à dire à genoux devant moi ?!" Near lui jeta un drôle de regard entre l'amusement et la lubricité et Mello se rendit compte du double-sens de ses paroles. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..." s'offusqua t-il. Near le fixa platement, un air indéchiffrable sur son visage de porcelaine. "C'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? -Je... non ! Je veux qu'on... plus jamais ! Va mourir crevure !" Horrifié devant son manque flagrant de verve, Mello s'assit brusquement sur une chaise. Une douleur fulgurant partant de ses fesses se propagea jusqu'au bas de son dos et il dû enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes pour réprimer un cri de douleur. Il n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte d'après ce qu'il se rappelait et ce que son corps lui transmettait bien malgré lui. Il se promit intérieurement de lui faire payer au centuple. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres : il allait comprendre ce qu'il en coûtait d'oser dominerle grand Mello.

Toute la journée, le blond ne râta aucune occasion pour humilier Near et le rabaisser plus bas que terre en étant tour à tour mépisant, injurieux, blessant et moqueur. Il surpassa tous les records de remarques en tout genre s'attirant l'incompréhension, les foudres mais surtout l'attention de tous excepté du concerné qui n'avait jamais bougé un muscle laissant croire qu'il éprouvait ne serait-ce qu'une émotion. Pourtant, les autres membres du SPK ne soupçonnèrent pas une seule seconde les deux génies d'avoir partagés plus qu'une rivalité haineuse. Pour eux, un Mello particulièrement infect et un Near dépourvu de réactions étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Le soir arriva si lentement pour toute l'équipe, qui ne supportait plus l'ambiance tendue, qu'elle faillit à plusieurs reprises hurler de frustration en voyant les minutes s'égrenaient au compte-goutte. Si bien que quand il purent partir, on put presque entendre un ouf de soulagement général. L'appartement se retrouva bien vite occupé par un silence pesant de la part de nos deux protagonistes. Incapable de se retenir de parler, Mello se décida à mettre fin à ce cauchemar pénible, ridicule et qui, surtout, n'avait absolument aucune chance de se reproduire.

"Oublie cet abomina... ce regrettable incident. C'était une erreur. Peu importe qui en est le responsable, cela ne se reproduira pas. Les circonstances ont amené cette situation par hasard et je suis persuadé que ni toi ni moi ne voulons en entendre à nouveau parler. Je propose que nous gardions donc le silence sur cette _affaire _qui à partir de cet instant n'existe plus, c'est compris ? Nous restons donc bons rivaux sans plus d'objections. Une dernière petite chose : je ne suis pas dans ta tête minable petit zombie par conséquent je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de tout cela, si tu es coupable ou bien si tu as l'intention de recommencer je te donne donc un avertissement que tu as intérêt à suivre. Ne me touches plus jamais ou tu le regretteras. Je te promets que ta vie sera pire que l'Enfer lui-même!" menaça froidement Mello, un sourire de _killer_ aux lèvres.

Satisfait de sa menace on ne peut plus menaçante, il examina minutieusement l'effet que produisait ces paroles sur le _génial _Near mais même notre blondinet, qui arrivait à lire en Near mieux que personne, n'observait rien d'autre qu'une indifférence glaciale. Tout du moins en apparence. Il espérait sincèrement que cela ai interpellé Near d'une quelconque façon. Masquant sa déception (dû à quoi ? Il ne savait pas lui-même.) il se retourna pour partir (fuir ?) essayant de garder un air d'intense satisfaction sur le visage lorsqu'il pila net dans sa manoeuvre. Partir, n'était-ce pas céder la victoire à Near ? Est-ce que cela signifiait un quelconque abandon de sa part ? Après tout, ce débile n'avait rien promis du tout... nul doute que ce _cinglé_ prendrait son intention de partir comme une lâcheté, une faiblesse dont il méprisait l'existence... Et puis pour leur _vieille affaire_, qui pourrait jurer qu'il n'allait pas en faire qu'à sa tête ? Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'avait cette pub vivante pour de la lessive dans la caboche... Si ça se trouve, il lui sauterait dessus sitôt que l'innocent Mello se serait retourné pour profiter sans honte de sa position de force et une fois de plus Mello ne pourrait rien faire... Cette saleté aurait encore toutes les cartes en main et Mello l'aurait non seulement _dans le dos_ mais en plus, la condition _sine qua non_ est qu'il resterait l'éternel numéro deux _partout_. Hors de question ! Mello ne laisserait pas à Near le plaisir chanceux d'avoir l'initiative ! Il allait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres ! Il allait lui monter à ce stupide albinos que lui aussi pouvait être _très_ entreprenant.

Accaparé par son débat intérieur, le blond ne se rendit pas compte de la tournure de ses pensées ni qu'elles s'affichaient quasiment sur son beau visage à la vue de tous, mais surtout du seul présent et du plus important; Near. Mello s'appretait à faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'il avait exigé de Near et de lui-même quelques minutes plus tôt. Son insconscient lui souffla que ce n'était peut-être pas sa meilleure idée mais Mello étant Mello, il l'envoya bouler et sûr de lui, il prit le taureau par les cornes ou plutôt dans son cas, le génie aux cheveux blancs par le col. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait plus ou moins oublié certains évènements de la soirée d'hier qu'il ne savait pas s'y prendre. Il n'était pas un vulgaire puceau ! Il embrassa Near avec énergie semblant vouloir l'empêcher de respirer tellement le baiser dura longtemps. Sa langue partit chercher celle de l'autre et elles entamèrent une danse folle, un combat à armes égales. Quand ils n'urent plus de souffle dans leurs poumons, ils consentirent finalement à se décoller. Ils tentèrent de ralentir le rythme effrené de leur respiration, ainsi que l'affolement de leur coeur, chose qu'ils nieraient même sous la torture. Ils reprirent lentement leur esprit. Et c'est dans cette exacte position, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, chose affreusement cucu à leurs humbles avis, que Near se décida à ouvrir le "feu".

"Ne voulais-tu pas que j'oublie cette monumentale erreur ? Que sinon je le regretterais selon tes propres termes. Tu as changé d'avis, je vois. Veux-tu savoir ce qu'il y a dans ma tête ? C'est très simple, cela pourrait se résumer à ce leitmotiv : Je ne regrettes rien et je suis complétement d'accord à l'idée de recommencer, exactement comme la première fois mon cher Mello..."

Perdu, ne parvenant plus à garder les pieds sur terre dans cette situation incongrue mais oh ! combien exitante, le blond perdit le contrôle de lui-même et laissa libre court à ses désirs les plus profonds, habituellement soyeusement enfouis dans un coin de son cerveau.

"Ferme-là et occupes-toi plutôt de moi au lieu de me faire chier avec tes stupides questions rhétoriques ! Grouilles-toi ou je me tire..." répliqua notre charmant Mello et il ordonna mentalement à sa raison d'obéir aux mêmes consignes que son amant.

"Cela me convient parfaitement..." murmura le dit amant, et la nuit ne fut que réjouissances. Tout naturellement, Near s'accapara le rôle du dominant mais contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, Mello ne broncha pas. Au contraire, son cerveau supérieurement intelligent (selon lui) ayant compris qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement pas être le seme, il se rabattit sur une autre "option" afin de gagner la "manche". C'était à celui qui donnerait le plus de plaisir à l'autre. Car ce n'est pas parce que Mello avait décidé d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Near qu'il ne le considérait plus comme un rival, comme la personne à dépasser à tout prix voire à éliminer. Pas question de se ramollir, pour les meilleurs, pas de pitié ni de trêve indéfinie. Leur liaison était sauvage et passionné à l'image de Mello. Cependant, ils ne parlaient jamais d'eux ou d'hypothétiques sentiments de l'un envers l'autre : Il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de cela. Tant mieux, car ils auraient été bien en peine de le savoir : Mello ayant un ego surdimensionné et Near ne montrant jamais aucune émotion particulière ou définissable. Selon eux, ils se contentaient de "coucher" ensemble pour évacuer la tension et les échecs dûs à la difficulté de l'enquête Kira. Même dans leurs parties de "jambes en l'air", ils restaient en compétition; ils avaient toujours fonctionné comme cela : abandonner était impossible. Leur rivalité en était exarcerbée. Simplement, les apparences restaient les mêmes, Mello se maîtrisant mieux le jour sachant qu'il se vengerait la nuit venue. La lourde ambiance tendue se fit la malle au profit d'une autre, toute aussi lourde mais dans un genre relativement différent. Mais le plus étonnant fût sans doute le fait que malgré leur intelligence hors pair, ils ne se rendirent pas compte des sentiments plus profonds qui naissaient au fond d'eux. Ou bien s'aveuglaient-ils volontairement ? Le doute les concernant était toujours permis...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Petit sondage pour mes lectrices !

_Aimeriez-vous que Matt fasse :_ -**une apparition rapide -ait un rôle mineur -ait un rôle majeur -on s'en fiche qu'il ne vienne pas**


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la suite!! Je suis vraiment désolé de pas l'avoir posté plus tôt mais elle n'était pas encore écrite et bon, j'ai eu le BAC puis l'attente des résultats puis tout plein de monde chez moi etc...

Donc j'avais complétement zappé!

Merci d'avoir patienté! Et merci aussi pour les reviews et pour vos avis concernant le personnage de Matt!!

Au vu des votes, et de ma petite préférence, j'ai décidé que le rôle de Matt serait mineur! C'est à dire que j'en parlerai beaucoup, qu'il se montrera physiquement mais qu'il ne sera pas présent dans tout le temps!! :3

Pour me faire pardonner cette longue attente, je promets d'essayer de mettre le chapitre suivant avant de partir en vacances (où il n'y aura évidemment pas d'ordinateur! :p )

PS : Je voulais aussi vous dire que je teste une nouvelle méthode d'écriture pour moi (les Flash backs) donc excusez-moi si ce n'est pas encore au point! Pour une meilleure compréhension, je mettrais les dits passages en gras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà un an maintenant que durait cette sulfureuse relation entre nos deux héros. C'est à cette période précise que ce qui était devenu le quotidien changea. Near n'avait cessé ces six derniers mois de se poser un tas de questions, toutes plus dérangeantes les unes que les autres, sur lui, sur Mello, sur ce quelque chose qui advenait entre eux... Etait-il possible qu'il s'agisse là de ce que les gens appellent comunément des "sentiments" ? Est-ce que lui pouvait éprouver quelque chose de si _ordinaire _? Lui qui pourtant, n'avait jamais rien fait comme Monsieur tout le monde, se faisait-il finalement rattrapé par la _normalité _? Cela était sans doute possible, cela était probablement vrai. Sinon, comment expliquer cet égarement, cette pensée persistante à la limite de l'obsession ? Autrement, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'empêcher de penser à cet impalpable "nous" ? Tout en sachant pertinament, après tout, n'était-il pas à un génie ? Que ce "nous" n'existerai surement jamais, surtout connaissant cet énergumène blond qui serait la soi-disante moitié de ce pronom selon lui totalement indéfini les concernant. Rien ne pourrait jamais s'appliquer à eux de toute façon, ils étaient à classer dans une catégorie hors catégorie. Il ne s'était jamais vu comme quelqu'un de sentimental, jamais il n'avait pensé être le genre de personne à attendre quelque chose d'affectif de la part de quiconque. Il ne serait pas faux de dire qu'il se suffisait à lui-même. Mais malgré tout, il avait, était et serait toujours une personne pour qui TOUT est logique. Tout a une explication, toute conclusion est le résultat d'une déduction sans faille, dans laquelle rien ne peut être remis en doute. C'est ainsi que Near était parvenu à cet _chose_ qu'il croyait sincèrement ne jamais avoir à expérimenter de son existence. Mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur. Il y avait repensé maintes et maintes fois, sans que le moindre détail corrobore une autre théorie, plus acceptable, plus _impersonnel_. Mais après s'être pratiquement rendu à moitié fou quoique Mello aurait certifié qu'il l'était déjà, il s'était résigné. Attention, il ne l'avait pas admis à voix haute, toute folie ayant ses limites. Il avait juste, vaguement capitulé, le coeur en déroute et le cerveau rongé par ces stupides sentiments. Il était bel et bien tombé _amoureux_ de Mello, son rival, un garçon. Pas que cela le gène d'être amoureux d'une personne d'une même sexe, ça non, sinon il n'aurait jamais fait toutes ces expériences avec Mello. Non, le problème résidait plutôt dans le fait qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui ne le portait pas vraiment dans son coeur, ni dans son estime, ni même une infime parcelle de respect et vraiment il mesurait ses paroles car Mello n'aurait surement pas dis cela, il se serait montré beaucoup moins clément. Ce blondinet agité ne connaissait vraiment pas la définition des mots tact et discrétion ainsi que le sens de retenu. Le seul point que Near pouvait qualifier de positif avec cependant quelques nuances, est qu'il ne laissait pas Mello indifférent. Il s'était renseigné et il paraitrait que nul n'est pire que l'indifférence. Il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi le fait que Mello lui hurle dessus au lieu de l'ignorer royalement quand il voulait lui parler soit bon signe mais bon... _Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. _

Il ne se souvient plus de qui lui a dit ça. Il croit se souvenir de quelqu'un de tendre, qui prenait soin de lui et parfois, il croit entendre comme un murmure venu de loin, comme si une chanson était soufflée par la brise. Les paroles sont trop basses pour qu'il puisse seulement distinguer un mot d'un autre mais il a l'impression d'être bercé, comme l'enfant qu'il n'est plus et qu'il a surement dû être un jour, il y a si longtemps qu'il ne parvient plus à s'en rappeler. Malgré la faiblesse du son, la chansonnette lui donne un vague à l'âme. Ce chant fait remonter des choses en lui. Il n'aime pas ça. Le passé n'a pas besoin d'être fouillé alors il s'efforce de faire taire cette voix qui le rend vulnérable. Après tout, il est seul maître à bord, n'est-ce pas ? Et quand enfin, il a muselé ses lambeaux de mémoire, il se sent mal. Une sensation de perte l'envahit, comme un regret lancinant de ne pas avoir cherché plus avant, de seulement s'être débarrassé. Alors quelquefois, _oui quelquefois_, il s'autorise à verser une larme pour effacer sa peine.

Sa prise de conscience face à ses sentiments avaient été progressive, si bien qu'il avait pu souvent se demander quand leur arrangement soit disant parfait avait pu merdé ? Quand est-ce que son amour lui avait rebondi en pleine face, alors qu'il persistait à jouer les aveugles ? Comment cette stupide technique de l'autruche avait pu le mener droit dans le mur ? Depuis quand il ne pouvait plus nier ce qu'il ressentait pour ce _cher_ Mello ? Rétrospectivement, il se doutait un peu que cela avait débuté avec ces fichus appels.

**FLASH BACK**

**Depuis quelques temps, ce satané blond n'avait plus une minute pour le pauvre Near. En effet, il ne cessait de recevoir des appels où d'en donner probablement à la même personne en avait déduit Near, ce qui n'était pas pour le réjouir. Mais qu était donc le culotté qui osait s'accaparer l'attention de son amant ? Le génie aux cheveux blancs brûlait d'envie de savoir mais il était absolument hors de question qu'il aille le demander à Mello. Il aurait surement droit à un "c'est pas tes affaires ! Mêles-toi de ce qui te regardes !" ou pire un "T'es à ce point accro à moi pour me harceler jusque dans mes coups de fils privés ?!" ce qui évidemment était archi-faux. Comment pourrait-il être attaché à un blond hurleur qui passat son temps à lui courir sur le haricot plus qu'autre chose. Seulement, il voulait bien savoir qui était la personne au bout du fil juste pour la sécurité de l'enquête parce que qui lui disait que ce n'était pas Kira ? Non, il n'était pas paranoiaque, simplement très légèrement agacé. Et puis, en tant que leader de la cellule d'enquête, il aimait TOUT savoir. Il avait bien essayé d'allumer les caméras et les micros qu'en Mello était au téléphone mais soit ce dernier avait un sixième sens et se doutait qu'il était observé, soit il avait tout simplement une chance de cocu ! Quoique ce terme lui semble plus approprié pour lui à cet instant. De toute façon, le résultat était invariablement le même : il ne parvenait jamais à savoir qui se trouvait dans une grande conversation ô combien passionnante avec ce il-semblerait-plus-de-jours-en-jours traître de blond. Lui, méchant ? Du tout, ou si peu.**

**À bout, il avait fini par faire la drnière chose qu'il pouvait se permettre dans sa position. Il avait profité de l'épuisement post-orgasme du blondinet pour soutirer des informations à sa mémoire de portable. Pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air ! Heureusement que Near n'était pas n'importe qui. Après avoir angoissé à mort et avoir massacré la moitié de ces jouets pour cause de mouvements compulsifs involontaires, ce fut pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le correspondant ne pouvait pas être ce crétin ! Il lui semblait pourtant qu'ils avaient coupé les ponts... Apparemment, il n'y avait que lui qui y avait cru. En même temps, il aurait dû y penser, qui d'autre que lui aurait pu à ce point l'éloigner de Mello ? Toujours fourré ensemble, quoique qu'il avait toujours eu l'impression que c'était l'autre qui collait le gothique comme un chiot en manque d'affection. Le blond était son idole, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible, qui n'envierai pas Mello et son indépendance ? Il devait avouer avoir lui-même reconnu que le blond était quelqu'un qui irait loin.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Il avait vraiment cru que c'était une mauvaise blague, qu'il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre dans sa chaise et que rien n'aurait changé, que tous ces appels n'auraient eu lieu que dans son imagination. Mais il faut croire que parfois, les cauchemars sont réels. Il n'avait pas compris. C'était beaucoup pour lui, trop nouveau, trop d'un seul coup. Cette douleur dans sa poitrine ne devait pas être là. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait pas pu y faire face comme ça, maintenant. Impossible. Il avait préféré se voiler la face, par habitude. L'occulter, s'en préserver. Il n'aimait pas que les choses lui échappent. Surement un de ces points communs avec Mello. Pas qu'il n'acceptait pas les changements, seulement, pour lui, les changements sont soigneusement préparés, millimétrés, _prévisibles_. Quel y avait-il à vouloir se protéger ? Near le savait certainement mieux que quiconque, les imprévus n'apportent que de la souffrance et de la déception. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'y faire face. Il s'était avoué, bien plus tard, que la découverte de ce mystérieux correspondant l'avait secoué plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Il n'avait pas su gérer les choses, le choc ayant était trop important. Il s'était senti trahi. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de raisons valables. Ils ne s'étaient jamais promis quoi que ce soit, n'avaient passé aucun contrat d'exclusivité. Chacun était libre de faire ce qui lui plairait. Mais que faire quand on a toujours été seul ? Comment se comporter avec une personne que l'on sent inconsciemment se rapprocher de nous ?

Il avait eu peur. Il avait été lâche. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il n'avait rien dit. Tout était trop flou, trop compliqué, pas assez _raisonnable_. C'était le mieux à faire. Il n'avait jamais été sociable, l'autre serait surement meilleur que lui. S'effacer était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Qu'on le laisse, seul. Ce n'était pas un problème, la solitude avait toujours été sa carapace. Il n'y était pour rien, la faute incombait entièrement à l'autre, à cet... autre, qui convenait plu à Mello que lui. Il lui laissait. Il ne voulait pas se battre pour quelque chose qui le dépassait. De toute façon, il perdrait. Et il n'aimait pas les causes perdus. Crétin de rouquin. Matt, voleur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà :p Alors reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

_Je poste enfin la suite^^_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de pas l'avoir mise plus tôt mais je suis en train d'écrire plusieurs fics en même temps pour d'autre fandom et faut aussi que je bosse donc..._

_Et franchement, j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration pour la suite :p_

_Je demande juste un peu de patience parce que j'avoue que la page blanche me guette^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

_La suite avec un chapitre centré sur Matt^^ (je ne connais pas très bien la psychologie du perso donc je le fais comme je le vois)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt n'avais jamais été le premier. De toute sa vie, il n'avais gagné aucun concours, n'avait terminé avant tout le monde ou caracolé en tête de liste. Non parce qu'il était mauvais, simplement cela ne devait pas être sa place. C'était comme un jeux vidéo géant, où chaque fois que l'on montait d'un niveau, le but à atteindre restait les niveaux suivants. La seule diffèrence était qu'il ne trouvait ou ne parvenait pas au dernier niveau. Mais, c'était sans importance, ce qui comptait, c'était de _jouer_. Matt adorait jouer. Gagner n'était qu'une préoccupation lointaine. Ce que Matt préférait, c'était d'être dans le _jeu_. Pouvoir participer et changer en fonction de ce qui arrivait. Et surtout, voir _évoluer_ les autres dans ce même jeu.

Du moins, c'est comme cela que lui voyait les choses. On aurait beau le traiter de menteur ou lui dire qu'il éludait la question uniquement parce qu'il ne supportait pas de n'être qu'un vulgaire numéro, Matt resterait sur sa position. Ou il jouerait les idiots, pour se débarrasser de l'importun. C'est fou comme les gens se laissaient si facilement abusé. Les rouler était devenu une seconde nature. Un geste, une mimique et le tour était joué. Navrant. Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils voulaient. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son problème. Le seul avis qui comptait lui était déjà acquis. Il n'en avait pas besoin d'un autre.

Bref, Matt était un joueur pour qui les numéros et les place n'avaient jamais rien signifié. Pourtant, il n'avait rien d'un râté, on aurait même pu le qualifier de "beau garçon" au caractère plutôt conciliant considérant celui de son comparse à la Wammy's House. Comparse auquel il était d'ailleurs _très_ attaché.

Si on avait demandé à Matt comment il avait pu s'accrocher à Mello toutes ses années -et vice versa, pourquoi niezr l'évidence ?- il répondrait naturellement que c'était le jeu. Cessez de faire des yeux ronds comme des boules de lotos, Matt pensait juste que ces liens qui unissaient les personnes les unes aux autres étaient dûs à des interactions du jeu. Et le jeu avait manifestement _décidé _de le faire interagir avec le blond habillé de noir. Après moults interactions, quoi de plus normal que de devenir proches ? Matt respectait les règles préétablis de ce drôle d'univers, alors si c'était ce qui devait arriver qu'il en soit ainsi : Matt ne lutterait pas. Au contraire même, il prendrait plaisir à donner son maximum pour que tout se fasse au plus vite et au mieux; il est vrai qu'il était légèrement obsessionnel sur les bords.

Parti de ce principe, Matt avait longtemps cru que Mello et lui étaient destiné à finir le reste du jeu tous les deux. En duo, sans personne pour séparer cette _identité_ qu'ils représentaient. Car c'est ce qu'ils étaient, n'est-ce pas ? Une entité mélangée, un tout qui avait cependant la possibilité de se séparer temporairement pour surmonter les obstacles. Être séparé définitevement de Mello ? Impossible répondrait Matt avec fatalité. Ce n'était pas ce que le jeu avait prévu pour eux. Partager ? Pourquoi pas. De toute façon, Mello reviendrait tôt ou tard vers lui. Ce n'était pas de la prétention, juste une banale constatation. Mello ne le lâcherai jamais. Cela lui était tout simplement inconcevable, exactement comme pour Matt. Parce qu'ils faisaient parti l'un de l'autre. C'était comme ça et pas autrement.

Malgré tout, cela ne voulait pas dire que Matt jouait les possessif vis à vis de Mello. D'abord parce que ce n'était pas son genre mais en plus, Mello n'était pas une chose dont on pouvait disposé. Jamais Matt ne le verrait comme ça, il l'aimait trop pour lui faire un tel affront. Mello pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, du moment que personne ne lui faisait du mal. Qu'importe, puisque Matt le saurait. Soit parce que le blond lui dirait, soit parce qu'il le devinerait. Mello ne parvenait jamais à lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

C'est pour ça que le rouquin avait su pour ce _quelque chose_ entre Near et le blond avant que les concernés ne le sachent eux-mêmes. C'était évident et Matt était loin d'être un idiot. Il avait bien compris. Une fois de plus, il n'était pas le _premier_. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter. Cela aurait pu le rendre amer, après tout, Mello ne lui avait-il pas assuré qu'il était le seul à avoir une place dans ses sentiments ? Cela l'avait juste surpris. De toute façon, il n'y avait jamais cru aux paroles du gothique. Celui-ci était et resterait un fieffé menteur. Non, il le savait depuis longtemps même si Mello ne l'avait jamais dit clairement. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si Matt était le _premier_ crétin venu. Les interprétations Mellodesque, c'était indubitablement son rayon. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où cela lui avait sembler si évident qu'il avait failli sauter partout en criant des "Je le savais!" mais avec les principaux concernés à proximité, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

**FLASH-BACK**

**Matt suivait Mello dans les couloirs en jouant à la GameBoy tandis que le blond ruminait sur il ne savait trop quel plan machiavélique de son esprit pervers tout en croquant une tablette de chocolat. **

**Matt ne disait jamais rien sur les plans de Mello, même si parfois il les trouvait trop sadiques ou trop actifs pour sa pauvre personne. Peut-être que Mello l'aurait écouté mais Matt n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Freiné les envies du blond, c'était comme renier une part de sa personnalité. Inconcevable, il l'aimait trop.**

**Alors qu'ils marchaient tout deux vers l'extérieur pour aller s'asseoir sous un arbre, Matt aperçut Near. Enfin, il serait plus exact de dire que Mello vit Near et que lui regardant Mello vit son regard dirigé sur le petit génie. Matt observa attentivement les 2 têtes de la Wammy's House avec intérêt. Pas que Matt est vraiment quelque chose de vital à faire après tout. Et puis, avoir les deux génies dans son champs de vision était vraiment _interessant_. Leurs comportements si révélateurs alors qu'ils persistaient chacun avec leurs habitudes étaient _amusant_.**

**Et son blondinet, sitôt l'albinos aperçut, changeait invariablement ces projets afin d'inclure dans son futur très proche une petite discussion unilatéral avec ce vieux _négatif_. Cependant, Matt avait remarqué lui, l'éclat des prunelles de Near à l'arrivée de Mello. Le blondinet n'était pas le seul à vouloir ces rencontres. Pour lui, Near aurait brandi une pancarte avec un énorme "Mello m'interesse!" que ça n'aurait pas été plus explicite. Fallait-il que Mello soit vraiment aveugle...**

**-Alors le fantôme, toujours habillé de vieux draps ?! **

**Une fois de plus, Mello cherchait Near. Seulement, Matt se demandait si le blond savait vraiment ce qu'il voulait que Near fasse. Sincèrement, il ne pensait pas. Après tout, on parlait de _Mello_ s'adressant à _Near_. Ce dernier ne prit d'ailleurs même pas la peine de répondre au gothique. Cela pourrait passer pour de l'indifférence, ce n'en était pas. Juste que l'albinos préférait détailler son auto-proclamé rival plutôt qu'écouter ses paroles qu'il savait venimeuse. Matt le comprenait, pas Mello.**

**-Tu m'écoutes quand je te parles minable petit sac de linge ?!!**

**Mangeur de chocolat en éruption, totalement prévisible. Cela fit sourire Matt. Near aussi semblait-il, Matt aurait juré avoir vu sa bouche esquisser un ertsaz de sourire. Vraiment étrange et peut-être** **même un peu effrayant. Bah, le rouquin avait l'habitude lui. Et puis, il ne fallait lui en demander trop à cette coquille d'huître. Si seulement Mello faisait un peu attention à autre chose qu'à ses propres émotions, il aurait pu le voir, _le sourire de Near_ à son encontre. Mais non. Mello ne le voyait jamais et Matt ne lui dirait rien. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, simplement, si son blondinet ne remarquait rien, alors c'était que le jeu avait décidé qu'il ne devait pas voir. Finir avec Near n'était pas son destin et Matt ne se fatiguerait pas pour si peu. Et de toute façon, cela l'arrangeait. Quel intérêt aurait-il à ce que Mello finisse avec le petit génie aux cheveux blancs ? Aucun.**

**_Je vais te... !!!**

**La situation allait dégénéré. Alors comme toujours, Matt intervint et attrapa le blondinet par le bras pour le retourner vers lui. Le blond focalisa son attention sur le rouquin et compris qu'il voulait se tirer sans même que Matt ne prononce un seul mot. **

**-On s'en va Mattie.**

**Le blond le tira par la manche donnant l'impression aux yeux de Near que ce que Matt voulait, Matt l'obtenait. Et lorsque les yeux du geek rencontrèrent ceux de l'albinos, il y vit un éclat sombre qu'il identifia immédiatement, de la jalousie. Et pendant une seconde, une petite seconde, Matt se sentit étrange; il était le _premier_.**

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Cette étrange sensation ne changeait rien. Matt était lié à Mello qui était lui-même lié à Near. Le blond et l'albinos subissaient une attraction puissante. Mello ne se séparait pratiquement jamais de lui, de son Mattie. Et s'il le faisait, il l'appellait ou Matt s'en chargeait. C'était nécessaire comme l'était respirer. Être l'un avec l'autre parce qu'on le veut et qu'on en a besoin. La présence de Mello et de son obsession pour les tablettes de chocolat. Cela ne dérangeait pas Matt, il s'y était habitué. Mello était peut-être attaché à Near... Non, Mello **était** attaché à Near. Peut-être que cela était écrit, tout comme son lien avec Matt. Croire cela ne l'insupportait pas. Car quoiqu'il advienne, quoique lui, Mello ou Near décide, cela ne changeait rien, cet étrange triangle demeurerait. Après tout, on ne peut pas lutter contre ce qui est écrit. Le rouquin irait le dire en personne au commandant du SPK s'il le fallait. Aucun doute que celui-ci devait être au courant des coups de fil du gothique au geek. Le joueur qu'il était le devinait sans peine. D'ailleurs, Matt avait l'intention de rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Near dès que possible. Ils avaient deux ou trois trucs à mettre au clair. Le geek tenait absolument à lui dire ce qu'il se passerait. Near devait le savoir : Matt resterait éternellement entre eux. Une place qui lui convenait tout à fait et que rien ne lui enlèverait. Ni inconfortable, ni dérangeante. Juste une place, sa place. La sienne, sa _première_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Alors ? Est-ce que j'ai quand même le droit à quelques reviews ??? T.T_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pardon à tous les lecteurs pour cette très très très longue attente mais j'écris des fics sur un autre fandom désormais donc c'est un peu compliqué!**_

_**Cependant, le Blanc et le Noir est loin d'être abandonné et dès aujourd'hui la publication recommence avec des délais beaucoup plus courts! (une, deux semaines maximum entre chaque chapitre!)**_

_**Merci à tous les revieweurs anonymes, c'est vos encouragements à tous qui m'a poussé à pas terminerpour la saint glinglin!**_

_**Je promets à tous que cette fic sera fini d'ici la fin de l'année, mais en attendant, de nombreux chapitres arrivent encore!**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira et pour me faire pardonner, je posterai un autre chapitre avant la fin de la semaine et les autres suivront^^**_

_**ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas replongé dans l'univers de Death Note donc j'espère que ça s'éloignera pas trop des personnages^^**_

******************************************************************************************

Perché sur le toit de l'immeuble du SPK qui surplombait la ville, bien caché à l'abri d'une fenêtre, Mello fumait. C'était sa place favorite, de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait regarder sans être vu, espionner sans être repérer. Et Dieu seul savait qu'avec un génie comme Near tout proche de lui, ces endroits se faisaient rares. Et aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre, le blondinet devait avoir un oeil sur tout sans que personne ne soit au courant et surtout pas ce... robot de Near!

En effet, d'ici quelques minutes auraient lieu la rencontre entre deux génies incontestés, deux figures de la lutte contre Kira, deux anciens pensionnaires de Wammy's House. Mais plus que tout, c'était la rencontre improbable et pourtant réelle de son meilleur ami, son complice de toujours et son meilleur ennemi, son amant, sa... moitié ?

Mello secoua violemment la tête, comme pour mieux en chasser cette idée stupide qui venait d'y germer. Il ne ressentait rien pour cette chose minable qui osait se ballader en pyjama toute la journée sous le nez d'une troupe de mâles en rut ! Ce grand crétin ne connaissait donc pas la définition du mot "incitation" ? Mais merde à la fin ! Comment ce... truc pouvait-il parvenir à être sexy dans un vêtement aussi informe ? Et pour la dernière fois, non, il ne ressentait rien pour Near ! Absolument rien ! Non, il n'avait aucun tressautement dans l'estomac quand le génie aux cheveux blancs s'approchait de lui. Non, son ventre ne semblait pas rempli d'une nuée de papillons quand il le touchait, ce qui au final arrivait assez rarement en dehors de leurs rapports.

Le gothique avait remarqué très vite que Near n'était pas quelqu'un de très tactile. Même si à dire vrai, le "peu tactile" était un sérieux euphémisme. C'était bien simple, le "sac de linge" comme Mello aimait à l'appeller, et pas que dans sa tête d'ailleurs, ne le touchait pas hormis pendant l'acte. Ce qui en soit était plus que vexant ! Le mangeur de chocolat avait la désagréable impression d'être réduit à l'état de "poupée" au service des pulsions sexuelles de ce crétin de Near. Comme s'il n'était qu'un corps tout disposé à se faire trousser dans un coin sombre avant de retourner tranquillement enquêter sur un meurtre de masse ! Non mais c'est vrai ! Et puis d'abord, Mello s'en fichait que l'autre imbécile ne soit pas tactile ! Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin que le zombie le touche pour se sentir bien ! Pour ça, il suffisait juste que le blondinet écorche l'autre génie à coups de mots et tout était parfait dans le meilleur des Mondes. Simplement, il était hors de question que Near pense qu'il pouvait ignorer Mello comme s'il était un vulgaire élément du décor !

Enfin bref, comme il l'avait déjà dit, il ne ressentait rien de tout ça. Bon, peut-être bien que son corps était en ébullition aux côtés de Near, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il le détestait ! Ouais voilà ! La haine qu'il portait à celui qui le dépassait toujours, ne lui laissant aucune chance de prouver sa valeur, était si intense qu'elle en dépassait le cadre psychologique. C'était si viscéral que son sang en bouillonait dans ses veines. Cela ne sortait pas donc pas du tout du cadre purement hiérarchique. Near était devant lui, Mello en concevait une haine sans nom. Rien de plus. Vraiment. Vraiment ?

Ces derniers temps, Mello ne savait plus. Il devait bien l'avouer, il y pensait de plus en plus. A cette situation, à ce drôle de lien qui les unissait désormais Near et lui. Franchement, cela lui faiait bizarre. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait un jour à résoudre un problème concernant le pyjama ambulant. A vrai dire, il ne pensait même pas qu'il aurait à réfléchir au sujet du génie aux cheveux blancs. Enfin, autrement qu'à "comment brûler la collection de pyjamas du zombie", "comment enfonçait la tête de l'autre imbécile danjs son plat de lasagnes et le faire suffoquer sans que personne ne remarque rien" ou encore "Devrais-je détruire le tout nouveau puzzle de Near ou bien démembrer sa peluche du moment ? Qu'est-ce qui lui l'embêterait le plus ?"...

Bon sang, cette banale satisfaction mutuelle qu'ils devaient s'apporter se transformer en du grand n'importe quoi ! Il avait eu beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion : il était amoureux de Near.

Alors comme ça, lui, l'éternel rebelle, le fouteur de merde, l'emmerdeur de service et bête noire personnel du numéro 1 de la Wammy's House -dixit Matt- pouvait ressentir ce sentiment niais et handicapant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il subir cette injustice ? Cette faiblesse honteuse, cette traitrise de son propre coeur ? Il était un génie, un être exceptionnel doué d'une intelligence au dessus de la norme, il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça ! Et pourtant...

Mais tout cela n'était-il pas naturel en fin de compte ? Au fond, il n'était qu'un homme. N'était-ce pas le lot de l'être humain que de faiblir pour un de ses semblables ? Que ce soit Near ou un autre, peu importe, cela aurait fini par arriver de toute façon. Et à la limite, chocolate-man estimait qu'il s'en sortait presque bien. Après tout, il avait des sentiments pour un génie reconnu, qui se battait pour la justice et dirigeait une équipe spéciale. Il alliait Intelligence et Pouvoir. Et "presque" parce que, non mais quand même, c'était de Near qu'il s'agissait. Le personnage en lui-même était source d'énervement inépuisable pour le gothique.

C'était bien simple, lorsque Mello exposait une de ces théories avec force de détails à l'appui, le sac de linge sale ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de démonter toutes ses réflexions sitôt finies. Et tout ça avec un air vaguement ennuyé, du moins c'est l'image que Mello en gardait après, quand il y repensait parce que sur le moment, Near offrait un visage plutôt inexpressif. Un véritable robot de chair et de sang ! Si bien que maintenant, dès que la chose blanche ouvrait la bouche, le blondinet avait déjà la furieuse envie de lui dire de la fermer.

Un jour, il lui scotcherait la gueule. Ou il lui roulerait le patin du siècle devant tout le monde et Near arrêterait enfin de débiter ces conneries. Bien sûr, il ne l'embrasserait que dans l'unique but de le faire taire. _Naturellement._

Le blondinet éteignit brusquement sa clope avant de se rencogner au maximum contre le chambranle de la fenêtre. Une chevelure de flammes venait d'apparaître sur le toit de l'immeuble, Mattie. C'était pas trop tôt ! Mello commençait vraiment à se les geler. Si le rouquin était là, l'Autre ne tarderait pas à arriver aussi. Et comme répondant à son appel silencieux, la porte à une dizaine de mètre du blond s'ouvrit et Near pénétra à son tour sur le toit, rejoignant sans le savoir les deux autres membres du triangle qu'ils pensaient former.

Apercevant le geek, le chef du SPK se dirigea droit vers lui quand soudain, comme mû par un instinct, il s'arrêta et lentement tourna la tête dans la direction du blond. Bien qu'il sache que c'était _physiquement_ impossible que Near puisse le voir, Mello se tassa encore plus sur lui-même comme si le regard de l'albinos avait le pouvoir de le détecter peu importe l'endroit il se trouve. Les yeux de Near restèrent si longtemps rivés sur sa portion de toit que le numéro 2 crut que sa tentative d'espionnage était terminée avant même d'avoir réellement commencer. Et alors qu'il allait capituler sous la pression psychologique que lui mettait Near et se montrer, son Mattie lui sauva la mise.

"Bon tu te dépêche de venir petit fantôme parce que j'ai plein de trucs à dire et pas beaucoup de temps. Ou tu préfères continuer à réfléchir à ce que tu vas dire ? taquina le rouquin.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai mon discours dans ma poche" lui répondit laconiquement le dit petit fantôme en reportant son attention sur le troisième laron présent tout en avançant à nouveau vers lui.

Matt sourit.

Alors ça, c'était inédit. Du jamais vu. Mello faillit s'étrangler tout seul. Depuis quand est-ce que Matt _plaisantait_ avec l'ennemi juré de son meilleur ami ? Mais pire, depuis quand Near avait le sens de l'humour ? Le génie aux cheveux blancs ne disait jamais rien de drôle avec lui. Ces deux-là étaient donc si proches ?

A cette idée, Mello sentit son coeur se serrer. Cependant, il ne prit pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir, reportant son attention sur la conversation qu'entretenait les deux génies. Elle avait dû débuté pendant qu'il était perdu dans ces pensées. Bien évidemment, il fallait toujours que ce sac de linge le contrarie ! Et quoi de mieux que de parler à un niveau sonore inconnu du pauvre gothique ? A cause de Near et de sa manie de chuchoter au lieu de s'exprimer comme tout le monde, le blondinet n'arrivait pas à tout saisir. Seules des brides de mots lui parvenaient, de la part du rouquin. Impossible de capter ce que répondait le zombie. De toute façon, il doutait que celui-ci dise grand chose. PArce qu'en plus d'être de verre, l'albinos était aussi muet comme une carpe.

"... repartir avec moi... tu... peur... disait Matt.

- ...

- ... je sais... rien me cacher... longtemps... Mello... des sentiments...

- ...

- ... préviens... pas souffrir... Mello est amoureux...

- ...

- ... tu dois repousser Mello"

Au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait, le gothique devenait de plus en plus pâle. Ce qu'il croyait comprendre ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Bien sûr, il pouvait mal interpréter mais franchement il n'y avait pas trente six solutions possibles. Et puis après tout, il n'était pas un ancien de la Wammy's house pour des clopinettes ! Mello sentait la honte et la rage l'envahir.

Il avait honte que le numéro 1 incontesté de la Wammy's House, celui qui l'humiliait par sa simple existence mais qui paradoxalement semblait rendre la vie plus intéressante et trépidant, tout simplement _plus belle_, sache ce qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Peu importe la supériorité intellectuelle de Near, Mello ne s'était jamais senti démuni face à lui. Or, les choses avaient irrémédiablement changé maintenant. Il se sentirait toujours en position de faiblesse.

La rage parce que Matt, son Matt, celui en qui il avait toute confiance, à qui il avait toujours tout raconté, qu'il aimait même, d'un amour certes différent de celui qu'il éprouvait pour son truc blanc personnel mais tout de même ! ce Matt l'avait trahi. Sans remord visible, il avait vendu le plus grand secret de Mello à l'unique personne dont le mangeur de chocolat ne pouvait se débarrasser. En lui disant ça, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. Mais peut-être que si le rouquin avait fait ça, c'était parce qu'il savait que l'Autre ressentait le même trouble que lui-même ?

Le blondinet fut pris d'un fol espoir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Oui, peut-être qu'en fait, Matt avait appris d'une façon ou d'une autre que Near éprouvait quelque chose... Il lui suffisait de regarder le visage du génie aux cheveux blancs pour connaitre sa réponse. Mais ce dernier lui tournait le dos... Mello se leva brusquement tout en tentant de rester caché et ne vit donc pas la tuile qui allait s'abattre sur lui. Par l'intermédiaire d'une tuile, celle du toit posée sous ses pieds en l'occurence. La tuile se fit la malle et le corps du blondinet, qui n'était plus soutenu, tomba en avant et s'écrasa en contrebas, là où se trouvait les deux autres.

Sonné, Mello se prit la tête dans les mains en grognant contre les tuiles, que "c'était rien que de la camelote" et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait nez à genoux de quelqu'un qui portait un pantalon blanc. Un bas de pyjama blanc pour être précis. _Ho ho..._

********************************************************************************************

**Alors ? Est-ce que j'ai droit à des reviews malgré mon année de pause ? :3**

**La suite avant la fin de la semaine.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le temps de publication des chapitres de cette fic. Mais je dois bien avouer que j'ai eu énormément de mal à finir. ET pour tout vous dire, la fin est un peu rapide. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'elle soit la moins nulle possible mais je n'avais malheureusement plus d'idées.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes. Et un grand merci à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser des reviews. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à écrire la fin, plutôt que de laisser ça inachevé. En espérant que vous ne serez pas trop déçus, car la fin du fic est quelque chose de très important mais comme ceux qui écrivent le savent, très difficile à faire. On est rarement satisfait de sa "conclusion".**_

_**Le dernier chapitre du point de vue de Near et du point de vue de Mello. Motié-Moitié à peu près :p**_

* * *

POV Near

Near était une personne très flegmatique. Son caractère était celui qu'on pouvait qualifier de "typiquement anglais". Pas que qui que ce soit sache s'il était réellement anglais, bien sûr. Tout ça parce que c'était quelqu'un de naturellement calme, qui perdait son sang froid pour ainsi dire jamais contrairement un magnifique gothique de sa connaissance et qui regardait arriver les choses comme s'il savait déjà qu'elles allaient se produire. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'à l'époque où il était encore à la Wammy's House, certains de ses camarades, facilement impressionnables, s'étaient demandé s'il n'avait pas hérité, en plus d'être albinos, d'une capacité extra-sensorielle telle la divination. A vrai dire, il soupçonnait les dits camarades de se forger un pareil scénario dans l'unique but de justifier leur incapacité à battre le génie de Near. Quand on était aussi bassement terre à terre, les sentiments comme la jalousie faisait inventer n'importe quoi.

En bref, non, Near n'était pas le dernier membre disparu d'une quelconque planète envoyé sur Terre pour accomplir de sombres desseins, le rôle était déjà pris par un certain Clark Kent, il n'était simplement qu'un type extrêmement intelligent qui calculait toutes les possibilités possibles à l'avance, même inconsciemment. Ainsi, il n'était jamais surpris.

Aussi, lorsqu'après avoir été convoqué par le rouquin voleur de blondinet qui voulait justement discuter avec lui au sujet dudit blondinet, s'être rendu à une réunion au sommet sans en informer qui que ce soit et avoir déballé nombre de secrets cachés, son visage ne montra aucune surprise lorsque la source de toutes ses cachotteries fort inhabituelles tomba du ciel. Et quand le charmant blondinet quelque peu fouineur releva le nez vers lui avec un air gêné tout à fait craquant, Near retint avec une maîtrise digne de lui le soupir blasé qui enfla dans sa gorge. Parce que quelque part, il s'y attendait. Même si il n'en était pas moins embêté que Mello ait pu entendre la discussion.

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème puisque Near doutait fort que le blond ait compris un traitre mot. Sinon, il n'aurait évidemment pas eu _cette _expression. Néanmoins, le génie aux cheveux blancs ressentait quelque chose de nouveau, là tout de suite, en présence du blond. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant, même pas ces derniers mois alors qu'il avait en permanence le gothique à ses côtés, même pas quand il avait émis la possibilité qu'il puisse avoir des _sentiments _pour ce blondinet têtu. C'est juste bizarre et dérangeant. Et ça l'effraie encore plus que de savoir qu'il est _plus que probablement amoureux_ de Mello. Là tout de suite, il se sent perdu. Perdu et terrorisé par ce mélange d'embarras et de panique qui monte par vague et menace de l'engloutir définitivement.

Ce n'est pas tant que sa raison n'avait pas envisagé qu'il puisse être découvert par la blond, de toute façon, il pensait sincèrement que cela avait non seulement peu de chance de se produire mais qu'en plus, ce n'était pas comme si le mangeur de chocolat pouvait réellement tirer profit de ces informations. Au pire, cela froisserait peut-être légèrement l'égo de Near mais pas de quoi se relever la nuit. Une demie-victoire pour le blond et une demie-défaite pour lui. Cependant, il se trouve que maintenant que les évènements ont tourné ainsi, il ne pense plus du tout que ce n'est qu'un détail mineur. Parce que même si ce n'est pas _raisonnablement_ un problème, apparemment c'est un énorme beug dans la matrice pour ce qui est du _ressenti sentimental_.

Et lorsqu'il tente de reprendre pleinement la maitrise de lui-même, il s'aperçoit qu'il est en train de prier, lui qui n'a jamais cru en qui que ce soit même pas en sa propre personne, pour que le blond ne saches pas ce qui s'est dit sur ce toit. Bon sang, il est rendu à un point où il regrette même d'avoir accepter ce maudit entretien avec ce démon perfide et manipulateur de rouquin !

Alors, quand il comprend dans un éclair de lucidité, surement le dernier qu'il puisse avoir dans son état _émotionnel_ perturbé, que s'il ne réagit pas très vite, il risque de se retrouver pris au piège par un blondinet au summum de ces capacités intellectuelles, il fait ce qu'il a toujours fait. Mauvaise habitude un jour, mauvaise habitude toujours. Et le revoilà en train d'appliquer la technique de l'autruche. Vraiment, brillante idée ! Surtout qu'à ce stade, elle est si bien appliquée que c'est presque un trait de génie. Enfin, c'est un trait de génie puisque typique de lui mais franchement, il n'a pas envie de s'attarder sur ce genre de sottises. Il a quelque chose de bien plus important à faire : _fuir_ !

* * *

POV Mello

Bordel ! La poisse ! Non mais quel naze ! Il s'était fait repérer comme un bleu ! Lui qui avait mis des heures à repérer les lieux afin de trouver l'endroit le plus adéquat pour espionner deux surdoués, qui avait finalement trouvé la planque parfaite tout ça pour finir par se fracasser sur le sol -c'est qu'il s'était fait hyper mal en plus !- aux pieds de celui qu'il voulait _métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr_, à ses pieds. A ce point là, il doutait que la poisse est un quelconque rôle à jouer. Non, c'était tellement humiliant que ça ne pouvait être rien d'autre que cette saloperie de destin.

Il avait tout foiré. Et pas que sa trop courte carrière d'espion, c'était à craindre. Near était parti.

"Near est partit." Il en fit même la remarque à voix haute tant il se sentait mal.

Bien sur qu'il était parti, il n'allait pas se geler dans son pyjama pas bien épais toute la nuit sur ce foutu toit ! Mais ce n'est pas ce que Mello voulait dire. Quoique qu'il s'en fichait bien que Matt sache ce qu'il voulait réellement dire. La remarque était une nota bene personnelle. Petite mais terriblement importante. Non, il était _parti_. Sans rien dire. Sans esquisser le moindre geste. Comme si Mello n'existait pas. Le blond reconnaissait à contrecœur que l'albinos n'était pas le genre de personne à user de la maladresse des gens pour les humilier mais en général, quand Mello se cassait la figure ou faisait quelque chose incroyablement stupide -Near ne lui disait pas franchement dans ces cas-là mais n'en pensait pas moins-, le génie aux cheveux blancs lui faisait systématiquement remarquer que si il voulait quoi que ce soit, il lui suffisait de demander. Cette simple phrase dite sur un ton effroyablement plat parvenait à mettre Mello dans un état de rage très avancé. Heureusement que Near ne lui demandait pas en plus si il allait bien, parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Mais là, il n'avait rien dit. Il lui avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil et si le blond n'avait pas atterri à ses pieds, nul doute qu'il l'aurait purement et simplement ignoré. Peut-être qu'il était énervé de ne pas avoir su que Mello était là... Non, il devait bien avoué que c'était plutôt son style d'être en colère pour ce genre de chose, pas celui de Near. Pour lui, c'était plutôt un truc banal, qui se passait autour de lui mais qui n'avait pas plus de prise sur lui que sa chemise de pyjama. Juste un bref effleurement en somme. Mello voyait très bien l'albinos en train d'élever sa montagne de cubes, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Mon dieu ce que ça pouvait l'irritait quand il faisait ça !

Et puis à propos...

"Matt ! Sale crétin ! Je vais t'arracher tripes et boyaux ! Pourquoi t'es allé balancé ma vie à ce..ce...Near !" Bon sang, Mello n'arrivait même plus à dire du mal de l'autre albinos tellement il était vexé. ET furieux contre son imbécile de meilleur ami, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Mais le rouquin resta énigmatique.

"Je le fais dans ton intérêt. Je serai toujours de ton côté."

Mais le gothique était si perturbé par le comportement de son rival et amant qu'il ne cogna pas de suite Matt comme il l'aurait fait d'ordinaire. Il était trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Enfin, Near n'avait pas eu l'air plus perturbé que ça par son entrée en matière légèrement... inattendue et bruyante. Le raisonnement du mangeur de chocolat le poussait à croire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Near, en bon petit robot, était surement tombé en panne de pile ! Ce crétin flegmatique l'avait surement pris de haut, pour lui montrer une fois de plus à quel point Mello lui était inférieur ! D'ici ce soir, quand il rentrerait après une bonne dérouillée à Matt, tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Pourtant, un sale pressentiment lui soufflait que tout n'allait pas se passer aussi bien qu'il l'espérait. Oh la ferme le pressentiment ! pensa le blond.

* * *

Near ne lui parle plus. _Plus du tout_. Même pas un mot minable genre "Dégages" ou "C'est nul". Il ne lui dit même plus que ces idées sont pourries. Ils ne dorment plus ensemble. C'est simple, ils ne font plus rien ensemble. Comme si le mot _ensemble _était devenu prohibé. Tabou. Et la petite phrase énervante chaque fois que Mello fait preuve de sa nature maladroite ? Passée à la trappe. Disparue dans les tréfonds de la gorge de Near.

Il devrait se réjouir. C'est vrai, il devrait être content. Il ne comprend pourquoi il n'y arrive pas. Ses idées ne sont plus critiquées. La présence agaçante de son rival ne plane plus sans cesse au dessus de lui. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut quand il veut. Near ne lui rappelle plus sans arrêt, par de simples regards, qu'il lui est supérieur.

Il a l'impression de ne plus exister. Comme si, en l'ignorant, Near avait effacé sa présence de l'immeuble. Il se sent rejeté. Il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi ? Comment Near arrive à lui faire ressentir tout ça ? Il est pathétique. Il se trouve pathétique. Et minable. Pourtant, il s'était toujours fait la réflexion que dans leur drôle de paire, il était celui qui amené la lumière. La vie, comme le soleil. Après tout, il est dynamique, exubérant et très émotionnel comme personne. Les émotions et sentiments, c'est son rayon, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Quand il était près de l'albinos, ce dernier semblait plus humain, presque heureux. Il pensait souvent avec un sourire mauvais que si il partait, l'autre finirait à l'état de loque humaine en peu de temps.

Il s'est trompé. Ce n'est pas lui, le soleil. Lui, quand Near n'est plus là, il va mal. Vraiment mal. Plus personne contre qui lutter. Il est moins résistant, tombe malade. Sa peau est pâle, sa gorge nouée et ses joues humides.

Il a mal au cœur.

* * *

POV NEAR

Il l'évite. Enfin disons qu'il réfléchit plutôt à ce qui lui arrive, tout en esquivant tous les face-à-face qu'ils peuvent avoir. Définition de "ignorer". Bon d'accord, il l'ignore. Il fait comme si le blond n'existait pas. Mais ce n'est absolument pas de sa faute ! Il ne sait juste pas comment réagir autrement. Il n'a jamais eu auparavant affaire à un tel marasme de sentiments.

Il a accepté depuis cet entrevu sur le toit, peut-être même avant qu'il était _sentimentalement attaché_ au blond. Il estime que dans le match qui oppose son cœur et sa raison, il a déjà beaucoup concéder de terrain à une partie qui devrait être inexistante. Il ne faut lui en demander trop. Savoir et accepter que le blond ait son importance, c'est suffisant. Penser que peut-être, il ne donne pas assez au blond pour qu'il reste avec lui, ça, il a beaucoup de mal à le comprendre. S'il n'était pas aussi... lui-même, il irait probablement voir le gothique histoire de le secouer un peu. N'est-ce pas suffisant ce qu'il lui offre ? Il en veut plus, toujours plus, il veut la lune. Et Near n'est pas la lune. La lune est douce, ronde et pâle. Lui est simplement froid. Il ne peut rien lui donner.

Il se rappelle clairement du discours que Matt lui a tenu, sans aucun argument. Un discours indigne du raisonnement d'un génie et qui semblait plutôt faire appel au côté émotionnel. Il semblerait que Matt ait tenté de récupérer le blond en jouant sa dernière carte. Du moins, Near le voit comme ça. Il _doit_ le voir comme ça.

_Mello va repartir avec moi. Il n'a pas sa place dans votre QG. Pas temps que tu te comporteras comme ça avec lui. En vérité, tu es lâche. Il te fait peur_ disait Matt. C'est stupide. Comme si il avait un jour pu avoir peur de Mello. Jamais. Même pas au temps de la Wammy's House, alors que le blond tentait d'être son enfer personnel. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, le génie aux cheveux blancs était forcé d'admettre que c'était le cas. Hélas, pas de la façon dont l'aurait voulu l'enfant qu'il était. Non, qu'il est.

_Pas la peine de nier, je sais tout. Tu ne peux rien me cacher. Ni toi, ni Mello. Je vous connais depuis longtemps. Je l'ai su avant vous deux. Quand Mello cassait tes puzzles, criait et tempêtait pour que tu réagisses. Et que tu ne faisais rien. Je savais pourquoi tu ne faisais rien. Tu as du mal à t'avouer que toi aussi, tu peux avoir des sentiments. _C'est ridicule. Puisqu'il se l'était déjà avouer. Les sentiments n'étaient pas le problème. Near était agacé. Matt ne comprenait décidément rien. Ces suppositions se révélaient totalement infondées. De quel droit le rouquin s'était-il permis de lui donner des leçons ? Il croyait quoi l'autre, qu'il pouvait simplement débarquer, assener de soit disantes vérités et de laisser Near en plein tumulte ? C'est pas comme ça que ça marchait.

_Je te préviens. Ne le fais pas souffrir. Tu crois que Mello est amoureux. Et peut-être qu'il l'est. Mais il ne le restera pas longtemps si tu continues. _Tais-toi. Juste, tais-toi. Pitié. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça, surtout pas.

_Si tu ne peux rien lui apporter, si tu es incapable de l'aimer, laisse-le. Tu dois assumer. Ou tu dois repousser Mello. _Un choix. Matt lui laissait le choix. Lui laissait ? Oui. Near avait la nette impression que s'il ne faisait rien, le rouquin choisirait pour lui. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas forcément, qu'on décide pour lui. Son choix prenait des allures de tragédie grecque. Les grands dénouements tragiques, les questions existentielles soulevaient par un choix cornélien. Mais lui n'avait rien d'un héros.

Les sentiments n'étaient pas vraiment le problème. Il les acceptait. C'est juste... en vérité, il était mort de trouille. Et il ne les acceptait peut-être pas si bien que ça. Disons plutôt qu'il s'y était résolu, par lassitude. Il ne pouvait pas lutter. Et puis au fond, il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Toutefois, rien ne lui garantissait qu'il en soit de même pour Mello. Pour tout dire, il était proprement terrifié à la simple idée que le blond ne partage pas ses sentiments. Bon sang, il avait tellement peur d'être rejeté qu'il ne parvenait même plus à regarder le mangeur de chocolat en face. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il ne savait pas comment agir. Alors il réfléchissait. Il restait dans son petit monde intérieur à se triturer les méninges. Mais, malgré la répugnance qu'il avait à l'admettre, Matt avait raison.

Oh, il le savait depuis un moment maintenant. Depuis le jour où c'était sorti de la bouche du rouquin en fait. 3 semaines déjà. Near savait bien que même en supposant que le gothique éprouve quelque chose pour lui, cela ne durerait pas s'il ne faisait rien. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui disait que c'était fait pour durer entre eux de toute façon ? Purée que c'était difficile d'aimer...

Le dire à Mello ? Ne pas lui dire ? Continuer à jouer les indifférents ? Le laisser repartir dans les bras de Matt ? Le génie aux cheveux blancs soupire et continue de marcher, perdu dans ses pensées. C'est bien la première fois qu'il réfléchie autant sur une question d'ordre personnelle. Sur une question d'ordre personnelle tout court d'ailleurs. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il s'est déjà posé des questions sur sa vie, et curieusement, maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, elles ont toutes eu un rapport plus ou moins étroit avec un certain génie blond aux yeux bleus, et accessoirement amant à ses heures du génie albinos. Brusquement, il se sent dégouté. Il a laissé tomber Mello du jour au lendemain, sans explications. Et bien qu'il doute toujours de l'affection que lui porte le blond, il est en revanche certain que ce dernier doit être franchement vexé. Comme lui, même plus, le gothique a toujours eu un égo disproportionné.

De toute façon, c'est fichu maintenant. Le blond ne voudra plus jamais lui adresser la parole, sauf peut-être pour l'enquête, même plus pour sauver la face que par réel désir d'entendre sa voix ou plaisir d'avoir la présence de l'albinos à ses côtés. Ce n'est plus la peine de réfléchir au choix à faire puisque choix, il n'y a plus.

Et Near ne sait pas s'il doit se sentir soulagé ou déçu.

* * *

Et, avant qu'il ne comprenne comment il en est arrivé là, il est devant la chambre de Mello. Celle où il a dormi un nombre incalculable de fois avec le blond. Tous les deux, isolés du monde dans ce cocon de chaleur. Celui où Near peut être la Lune et Mello, le Soleil.

Il a compris. Il ne reculera pas. Alors même si ses jambes tremblent, même s'il se sent soudain très frêle malgré sa taille dans son pyjama blanc, vestige de son enfance qui semble être le symbole de son innocence en matière de sentiments, il ne le fera pas. Il ne reculera plus. Et s'il ose, avec l'assurance que lui confèreront les années, il lui tendra peut-être même la main.

**Fin de la fic "Le Blanc et le Noir"**

* * *

_**Et voilà. Near handicapé des sentiments va faire un effort rien que pour garder Mello. Il a fait une esquisse de premier pas et espère que dans l'avenir, il pourra faire plus. C'est une fin ouverte même si personnellement moi je vois le côté positif, je sais qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble les chouchous :p**_

_**Encore une fois, merci à ceux et celles qui ont suivi et qui surtout on eut la patience d'attendre aussi longtemps^^" Hélas, pour que ce genre de problème n'arrive plus, il faudrait probablement que j'attende jusqu'à ce que j'ai écris la fin pour poster la fanfic. Simplement, c'est impossible, parce que à part quelques rares exceptions, quand j'écris quelque chose, la fin vient bien après^^"**_

_**A la prochaine fic qui risque d'être, pour le fandom Death Note, sur le pairing LxLight. Ces deux-là m'inspirent et méritent un petit quelque chose :D A moins que je n'en fasse une autre sur les 2 petits génies. J'hésite^^**_

_**Keikoku89**_


End file.
